ObiWan: Xanatos' Apprentice
by ewankenobi2002
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP Qui-Gon makes a terrible mistake that costs him Obi-Wan's trust.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone!!! Hope you all like my new fic. This one, I think, Is my favorite right now to write on. I guess it's the prospect of writing about the great Fallen Padawan, Xanatos. Read and Enjoy. Review if you feel the need to do so. Have fun, all!!!

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, The King of Flannel does. Jude Watson owns Xanatos. I do, however, own anything you don't recognize. Hehee. It's mine!!

~*~*~

"Obi-Wan: Xanatos' Apprentice"

Obi-Wan Kenobi strode down the hallway that led to his Master's room. Fear had come swiftly and his hands were now shaking. He knew he was in for it. 

Obi-Wan had been Qui-Gon's padawan for a year now, and had desperately wanted his Master to love him. But he didn't. He rarely even noticed him. He didn't know if it was just him, or if it was something else, but it bothered him. 

By now, a Master and Padawan should have a strong Force bond, but Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had barely any connection through the Force what-so-ever. He could feel him through the Force, and His Master could feel him, they could communicate, but Qui-Gon chose not to. He had put up very strong Force barriers and Obi-Wan didn't bother to try and brake them, cause he knew he couldn't.

He took a deep breath and went over in his head what had happened. Bruck Chun, his enemy --so to speak-- had pushed his nerves to far. He could take it when Bruck made fun of him, or his abilities, but when he made fun of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan sort a lost it. Despite the current Master/Padawan relationship they held, Obi-Wan was still fiercely loyal to his Master.

Master Windu had broken them up, and no doubt told both his and Brucks Master's what happened. That pretty much brings us up to present date.

He stared at the door that led to his Master for a moment, took a deep breath, and hit the door panel. He stood in the doorway and watched him. He was sitting, looking out a window, back to him. He knew Obi-Wan was standing there, even though he didn't pay any attention to him.

"A Jedi, even one in training, should no it's not proper to stand in a doorway." Qui-Gon told him smoothly, without facing him. Obi-Wan gulped and took a couple steps in side, the door hissing shut form behind him.

"Master, I am sorry for my behavior. It was out of line. It will not happen again." Obi-Wan blurted out quickly. Qui-Gon turned his fierce midnight blue gaze onto his protégé. Obi-Wan cringed. He could stand punishment from Master Windu, he could stand lecture's from Master Yoda, but he couldn't stand punishment from his Master for one simple reason.

He feared him.

Qui-Gon could sense the fear raising quickly in the young man that stood before him. He stared at Obi-Wan, anger stirring inside him. This was not the first time that he and Bruck had done something.

"I don't know or care what started this, Obi-Wan, but fighting Padawan Chun is no way for a Jedi in training to behave. You should have come to me if something had been bothering you and we could have worked it out, then talked to Padawan Chun and Master Yaddle together."

Obi-Wan's anger flared. Talk to him? How could he talk to him when he barely realized that he was _alive?_ He stood there, eye's plastered to his Master, silent. It took great difficulty to hold his tongue, but he sat and took the verbal thrashing his Master dished out.

"And this is not the first time you've struck out against him. I wonder if you do this out of anger or pure vision to defy to me. I don't know which, but I'm really beginning to wonder if all these years of training you to hold you patience was really worth it." Jinn snapped at him, causing the boy's fist to clinch, and his insides to flitch.

Obi-Wan closed his eye's and tried to center himself, so not to lash out at his Master. But the last thing he said stung, deeply and badly, like he had back handed him. He couldn't believe that his Master regretted his training. He couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Talk to you!? You really think I would come and talk to you!? You expect me to come to you with my problems and fears, yet you barely see that I am there!! You react to me as if I were a rock, or worse dirt, and barely acknowledge me as your apprentice! How do you expect me to talk to you if you don't give a damn!!!" 

Obi-Wan abruptly shut his mouth, his eye's growing wide in fear as he just realized what he had said. He stood stock still, his hands trembling. He had never, not once, talked to his Master like that. He was now defiantly in for it.

Jinn's anger reached an all time high right then. Before he could stop himself and think rationally, he was in front of Obi-Wan, and in one swift movement, he felt his hand make connection with the soft skin that was Obi-Wan's right cheek.

Obi-Wan's hand reached up and gently touched the stinging place where Qui-Gon's hand made contact with his face. Tears welded into his sliver eye's and he backed away from him, stunned, shocked, and hurt.

Jinn stood there in shock, his hand still raised. Not once had he ever struck his padawan. He watched Obi-Wan, his boyish face contorted with fear, shock, and possibly anger. The hand that had struck him reached out to him, but Obi-Wan flinched back. The boy, still quiet shaken from this hit the door panel with such surprising force that it got jammed and swiftly exited the room, tears streaming quietly from his silver eyes.

Obi-Wan stalked down the hallways in the Jedi Temple, not really caring where he went. He just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Tears streaked his face, and then, suddenly, his fear and hurt turned to anger. He had finally let out thoughts that had been on his mind and troubling him for to long, so in a way he felt lighter. 

He ended up in a bathroom, where he examined his face. He gently fingered the huge, red, splotch on his cheek and winced in pain. He finally had lost it. He couldn't take anymore. He stared back at his reflection, his eye's now green with anger, and decided: That was the last straw. He looked once more at the spot Qui-Gon had hit him, and it was now turning a nice purple/blue/black color. He growled and stalked out of the bathroom.

Qui-Gon still stood where we last left him, hand still raised. He felt the warm silent tears run down his face, and they stung. He couldn't believe he did that.

He reached out through his and the boys rather weak force connection, but only to find that Obi-Wan's shields were jammed so far up that not even Master Yoda could get to him. 

He didn't know what to do.

~*~*~*~*

I hope you all liked the first chapter. It took a lot of planning to write. Also, sorry to all you QJ shippers. I hope you don't all hate me now, because of this. I promise that Xanatos will make his presence know soon.

Xanatos: I damn better

Calm down. You'll get your 15 minutes of fame soon. More coming, I swear it!!!! Everyone go read "Amidala's Sick Heart" By A Starlit Dreamer. It's awesome!!! Thanks for reading (and reviewing *winkwink*)~ewankenobi2002


	2. Learning to Run

Finally!! I know, it took forever, but here it is, the next part of "Obi-Wan: Xanatos' Apprentice"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Obi-Wan ran. He ran long, far, and hard. His long legs caring him as far away from the Jedi Temple as possible. Away from him.He finally had to stop, and rested on a bench. He looked at his surroundings and was surprised to find he ran all the way to the lower levels of Coruscant. 

This could be a good thing and a bad thing. It could be a bad thing because he was only a 13 year old boy, alone, in the middle of a very dangerous part of Coruscant. This could be a good thing because he was after all a Jedi in Training, and no one in there right minds would think he was stupid enough to go there. Well, he was.

His mind surfed back to the thought about being a Jedi in Training.

::Not after they find me I won't:: He told himself bitterly.

::Once they found out how I acted, Master Jinn will dismiss me, and no other Master would take me in there right minds::

He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and hugged his knees. Bitter and angry thoughts raced through his mind.

A man, clad in black stood in the shadows and watched the young man. The boy didn't notice him, which was a good thing. He smiled a evil, malicious grin, his dark eye s glinting with joy and excitement. He feel the boys hate and anger towards his Master radiating off him, with such force it made his grin become even more evil.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Master Jinn, you certainly have ruined things again, now haven t you?"The man asked himself. The man smirked and made his way to the boy.

~*~

Obi-Wan looked up as he saw a man come towards him. He couldn't see the man's face, for a long, blue almost black velvet cloak, hung low over it.

" Hello. Isn't it dangerous for a young man to be by himself this late at night, on this part of town?"The man asked.

"I'll be fine"He said softly.

" Ya know son, you've got a wicked bruise on your right cheek."The man said pointing to his cheek. 

Obi-Wan touched it gently and winced."Yes, I know." 

"Here, let me help you."The man sat down next to Obi-Wan and tried to bring his hand to his cheek, but Obi-Wan pulled away.

"Don t worry son, I'm not gonna hurt you. I wanna help."The man said smoothly. Obi-wan was drawn to his voice. It was smooth and hypnotically. He let the man place a hand gently over his swelling cheek and in an instant the pain was gone.

He brought his hand quickly to his cheek, noticing that the swelling had stopped, and it was like it was never there.

"How did you do that?"He asked the man in awe.

"A little trick I know."The man lifted his hood to expose his face. He could feel the boys trust in him growing rapidly. "I'm Xanatos."

Obi-Wan peered into Xanatosdark eyes. He studied him. His skin was snow white, almost ghost pale, his dark eye s and jet black hair clashing with it furiously. There was a scar on his left cheek, shaped in a ring.

" I'm—" 

"Obi-Wan. I know."Xanatos answered for him. " I've been watching you for some time now Obi-Wan. Watching you progress rapidly in your studies and in the ways of the Force." 

"You've been watching me?"Obi-Wan repeated. That scared him kind of.

"No need to be scared son. Yes, I have. Your very strong, unusual for a young man such as yourself. I've kept a close eye on you. To protect you."Xanatos told the boy, with a small smile. 

"Protect me?"Obi-Wan repeated him again.

" Yes. To protect you from Him."He could tell the boy was growing confused"From your Master." 

" Why would you need to protect me from him?"He asked.

"Come now son, you know that he is dangerous."

" Qui-Gon Jinn is not dangerous"He lied to himself.

Xanatos chuckled,"Please. A Padawan is supposed to think as there Master as a parent, and what kind of Parent abuses their children"He hissed the word'abuses' .

"He didn't abuse me"Obi-Wan told him softly.

"Son, your kidding yourself. If he didn't abuse you, then where d you get that god-awful bruise?"Xanatos asked him.

"Saber practice"Obi-Wan lied.

Again, Xanatos chuckled, " Don t lie to me boy. I can see right through it. I may not look it, but I am a Jedi. I can sense your anger, hurt, betrayal, loneliness, your self doubt, your sense of _worthlessness_."Xanatos told him.

Obi-Wan stared up at Xanatos, his blue eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"I understand you Obi-Wan."Xanatos told him softly. " I understand completely. I can help you, take you away from all of it. From the fights, the loneliness, the worthlessness, feeling of being unloved. I can give you so much more, Obi-Wan. I can give you the love and appreciation you disserve."

He hit it right on the nose. Obi-Wan felt all those things. He stared at Xanatos, trying to decide. On one hand, he could go back to Jinn, to the fights, the constant battles with his sub-conscience and having to feel unloved. 

Or he could go with Xanatos, where he d be loved and appreciated. 

"Alright."

~*~

Xanatos smiled a wicked smile and stood, the boy following suite.

"I will help you Obi-Wan. I can make it to where you are using your full potential, not just half of it. Your exceptionally powerful, yet your only being trained to use half of your true powers. I can fix that. You will be much happier with me, son, I guarantee it."He told the boy, placing his long arm around his shoulder.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. He liked Xanatos. He made him wanted, loved. He liked the way He called him "son" , like Obi-Wan was his. It made him feel special, like he really was his son. That's all he had ever wanted from Qui-Gon and after 1 year he hadn't got that (or a good bond not to mention) and only maybe 5 minuets of talking with Xanatos, he had called him that. He liked it.

Xanatos smiled again. His plan went over so smoothly that is actually surprised him! The boy was so gullible! This was the perfect plan and the boy was so full of anger and hatred towards Jinn, he didn't even notice it!

::How deliciously wonderful!!:: Xanatos exclaimed

~*~*~*~*~*~*

There it is, folks! Have fun, more to come! R/R!!~ewankenobi2002


	3. A Place to Belong

Obi-Wan stared at the Mansion in front of him. It was white and the moonlight showered down on it, making it look ten times bigger. Statues of gargoyles and lions made of stones stood before the large iron gates. 

Xanatos dug into his pocket, taking out a ring. It was a bright sliver, but one thing stuck out. The ring was split, a chunk missing from the top. It was a half circle. He pressed the ring into a circle that mirrored it and pressed a red button on the speaker phone

" There is no light, only the dark,

There is no passion, only revenge,

There is no choice, only a lightsaber,

There is no truth, only the Force."  he said into it.

Obi-Wan stared up at Xanatos. That sounded like the Jedi Code, but severely altered. He flashed Obi-Wan a smile, and Obi-Wan noticed that the scar on his left cheek formed a half circle. Like the ring.

The iron gates opened softly, creaking every so often. Xanatos smiled again and placed a pale hand on the boy s shoulder.

 "Come on. Your future awaits you Obi-Wan. And it s within your grasp. Right here. With me."  He said, his other hand sweeping over the mansion.

Obi-Wan still stared up at him. He gazed upon the mansion then back to Xanatos. He smiled weakly and nodded, letting Xanatos lead him in.

Obi-Wan stared in awe at the huge waiting room. White marble floors and white columns holding up a high roof. Pictures of different people hung all over the walls, black velvet couches, stools, foot rests, and love seats sat there, just begging to be sat on. Antique lamps on tables went up and down the long hallways that Xanatos lead him through. He finally stopped at a large oak door, which Obi-Wan was grateful for, after climbing at least 3 sets of stairs.

Xanatos smiled at Obi-Wan as he pushed the large doors open.

 "This, is your room, Obi-Wan."  He said stepping aside to let the boy in. He smiled at the look on his face.

The room was huge! It was a house in it s self! A big, plush bed lay back a against a wall, the curtains lined with midnight blue colored velvet and trimmed in silver. A ash bedside table held a small silver reading lamp, and across the room lay a gorgeous ash desk. A computer, which was silver and another lamp lay on the desk, a large assortment of books in a ash bookcase to its immediate left. Next along another wall lie a huge walk in closet. And to the right of that a adjoining refresher.

 "Go on. Have a look around." Xanatos prompted him. Obi-Wan nodded dumbfounded and walked in. He went to the bookcase to examine the books it kept and was surprised to find they were all done by all his favorite authors.

 "I got all this just for you."  Xanatos told him as Obi-Wan sat gently on the bed, and nearly sank into it.

 "Thank you"  He muffled. He made his way to the walk in closet and was yet again surprised to find all the clothing in there fit him perfectly.

 "They were all made specially for you."  Xanatos  voice told him, as he too joined Obi-Wan in the closet.

 "Its.......wonderful " Obi-Wan breathed. He pulled down a black velvet cloak and swung it over his shoulders, marveling at the softness and the weight. For velvet, is was lighter than air. 

He stared up at the walls and noticed they were also the deep midnight blue that the bed was, also lined in silver. He had no problems with this, they were two of his favorite colors.

" I'm glad you like it. I hope I got it all right....." Xanatos said.

 "Yes, it s perfect."  He answered quickly. Xanatos smiled.

 "Well, I'll leave you to rest. You've had a long tiring day. I'll send Torrance in to draw a bath or shower, which ever you prefer, then she'll bring you something to eat."  Xanatos said, making his way to the door.  "Goodnight. " 

" Xanatos!"  Obi-Wan called after him. He stuck his head in the room.

 "Yes?" 

 "Thank you. Again." 

 "It s alright." 

 "No, it s not. Thank you for....taking me away from all of it. You saved me."  He told him, looking down at his feet.

Xanatos  wickedly evil smile returned, " I'm sure you'll do the same for me one day, If I need it.  Obi-Wan made eye contact with him  It was my pleasure. I know how it feels to be unloved by the person you thought of as your father. I know of the hurt and the way it destroys your soul. I could never let that happen to another being.  His smile turned soft,  Get some sleep, son.  He told him.

Obi-Wan smiled brightly and nodded. He watched Xanatos  fleeting form, put the cloak back on it s hanger, and made his way to the huge bed. He didn't want to eat or bathe. He wanted to sleep. To go off into a somewhat coma-like sleep. And dream. Dream of the path the Force just took him on. Dream of his future. Dream of being loved and wanted.


	4. Xanatos' Frame of Mind

Xanatos P.O.V

The boy is so gullible. I can t believe how he fell for all that rubbish. Sure, I do pity him for have a sorry excuse for a man, and Jedi for a Master, but well, I won't hold that against him. In fact, I'm glad he s gullible. That makes my master plan all the more easier. Yes, I am using the boy, but hell, he s strong, so I may get an apprentice out of this if it goes well. But, there s always the thought that it goes wrong. I always like it when it goes perfectly to plan, but, There s always the chance that it'll get screwed up. That's why I have my little back door. I always have a back door. Not this time though. I am positively sure the boy will believe anything I tell him. I will have no need for a back door. The only problem will be probing him. He s got strong barriers, and I need to break into them, into his past, so I know what to say and tell him to gain his trust, and for him to gain my hatred for the man I used to call Master. Well, Master mine, it looks like I will finally get what I want. Revenge. In the best way possible. By breaking your heart. Like you did mine. And by having the pleasure of watching you die a slow, horrible, painful, death. To see the look in your always stone cold eye s when I finally strike you down. When I rip you heart out and leave you on the cold stone ground to bleed, until you die. And the fun part is, you made it so easy. So very easy. Another of your pitiful mistakes, Master Mine. A pitiful mistake that will cost you your life.

~*~

Like the newest parts??? Review and let me know!!!!! Thankies to all!~ewankenobi2002


	5. The Council

Just to let people know, this story is totally AU. It goes against the whole Jedi Apprentice books (written by the wonderful Jude Watson). So we're gonna pretend that the JA books didn't happen (no offence to Jude or anything) Okie dokie? Okay.~ewankenobi2002

~*~*~

Xanatos  P.O.V

So sad. So very sad it is Master Mine, what you've put this poor boy through. And so much too. It took almost all night to sort through all his memories, and I found that much to my great joy, most were about you and him. The things you've said or done, or just a look that ripped his soul apart. 

Now the next step to be taken is to convert all those good memories, which won't be hard seeing as there are so few, and twist them around abit. It should be a breeze. 

This is to easy!!!! I wanted some sort of challenge. This is so easy, it s pathetic. But, then again, so are you, Master Mine.

Yes, think down on me they all did. I do not care. I will never forgive you for taking me away from all that I could have had. Should have had. All that was rightfully mine. That and my Father. Killing him was the worst mistake you could have ever made. By killing my Father, I awoke. I awoke from the deep web of lies that you and the Council had woven around me. And soon, Master Mine, I will wake Obi-Wan up, and he will see the lies you have told.

Yes, I felt you try to contact him last night. Another pitiful mistake. Have you forgotten Master Mine? No connection, no contact. Pitiful. You have grown down right pitiful in your growing age Qui-Gon. I expected more of a fight from you. Oh well. Just my luck. But, I can t exactically say that for you. 

~*~

 "You what? I'm sorry Qui-Gon, I don t think the Council heard you right."  Mace Windu said his dark eyes piercing through him.

"You heard me, Mace."  He mumbled. A wave of whispers washed over the council room, stinging his ears.

 "Betray the boy and yourself, you have Padawan."  Yoda said calmly. Qui-Gon swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew that when his former Master was most upset, he called him  "Padawan" .

 "I know."  He mumbled.

Mace sighed, leaning back into his big red chair,  "Do you know where he is?" 

 "No. I tried reaching him last night when I felt his signature, but we never made a strong enough bond to connect over the force."  He said. He could feel the eyes of the council members boring into his body and eyes. 

 "Disturbance in the Force there is."  Yoda said calmly.

 "Yes, we have all felt it."  Master Kit Fisto chimed in from the left.

 "Darkness, the boy has fallen into."  Yoda said. Qui-Gon s eyes darted to the Jedi master.

 "Are you sure?"  He questioned.

 "No, I am not. Safe the boy is—"  Qui-Gon let out a breath  "For now"  Yoda added.

 "Qui-Gon, you know that with this information you brought us we,"  Mace cleared his throat,  "That is, if Obi-Wan does return, we will be required to take him out of your custody." 

 "What!?"  Qui-Gon eyes glazed over as he turned to Mace.

 "Obi-Wan's safety comes first, and I'm sorry Qui-Gon, but the council will have to find him a new master."  Master Adi-Gallia's voice came in from no where.

 "But..."  Qui-Gon trailed off. He had never thought what it would be like to lose the boy. He never had to worry about it....until now.

 "Think about that the council will, when the time comes. Focus on Obi-Wan we must. Danger follows him in black it does."  Yoda paused and closed his eyes  "Revenge."  was all he said.

Qui-Gon's eyes dulled as he listened to his former Master. Lose Obi-Wan? He had never pictured it. He never had to. Lose Obi-Wan. He replayed this saying over and over in his head, and every time it made him cringe inwardly. To lose Obi-Wan, he should think it a blessing, but the fact was, he didn't want that. He never did. At least until now. The saying goes,  you never know what you have, till you lose it  and he was now feeling the impact of those words.

 "I understand Masters."  he replied in a monotone voice.  "May I ask Masters, if there is any way to prevent that from happening? "

 "Yes. But, that is up to Obi-Wan. If he decides differently then the Council, then we'll go with him, but will be keeping a close eye on you."  Mace explained.

 "Right."

 "Now, enough of that. We must focus on finding the Padawan. Any ideas?"  Mace asked.

Murmurs washed over the room again. 

" Anyone?"  no one answered  "Fine, we'll do it the old fashioned way. Looking."  Mace sighed again.  "Alright. Fisto and Yaddle, you search upper Coruscant. Gallia and Unduli, you search the parks and any other places a boy might go. Jinn, you and I will search lower levels of Coruscant. I doubt the boy left the planet so he s out there somewhere." 

The Master s murmured their agreements and exited the chamber, leaving Yoda, Mace and Qui-Gon alone.

 "Happy are you Qui-Gon?"  Yoda barked, making both the Masters jump,  "Obi-Wan's fate, in your hands it was. Now, evil, I sense. Grave evil. And you-"  His big green orbs connected with Qui-Gon's,  "Face it alone you must. Conquer your past you must." 

 "Yes, Master."  And with that he and Mace left to search.

~*~*~

Wow! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! Shout-outs:

Esaema: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my idea!

bonnieyost: I DO have more!

REALbluelightsaber: What I figure is that Obi-Wan's young, hurt, rejected, and when Xani comes he's much to blinded by the "love" he's offering to notice. But, you do have a good point and I'm glad you like it.

Electricity6: Really? I have talent!? Thanks so much! I wish someone would have told me that earlier…

Frankie: Oh, I'm far from done. I have *SO* much more to write. I'll write more but only cause you asked. *smiles*

Sarah: Why, thank you!

Renee: Yes, I decided to take a step away from my romance stories and write a more suspenseful fic. I'm glad it's scary! Thanks for telling me! That was the one of the effects I was going for.

SaraMcGregor: Really? You mean it?! Thanks! And I'll take your advice…

More to come! I promise!~ewankenobi2002


	6. Playing Games and a History

Okay, this I think is the chapter that really explains everything, so pay attention! There will be a test afterwards!!!~ewankenobi2002

~*~*~

He stood there, his midnight blue cloak low in his face, the shadows hiding him. A wicked smile passed his lips at his next thought. He'd tip them off. Let them know so much of his little plan. He was, after all, getting very bored. He expected this to be a tad harder. But, a blessings a blessing and he shouldn't complain.

His dark eyes gleamed as he saw just the right person walk out of the Jedi Temple. 

Qui-Gon.

Okay, so he was accompanied by Mace Windu, the head man himself, which wasn't apart of his plans, but okay then. This would be fun!

He left his hiding place among the shadows, and slammed his barriers up full force. He wanted the element of surprise. His Master always loved surprises. 

 'Master Mine."  He hissed from behind the two unsuspecting Jedi.

Qui-Gon and Mace whirled around to face him, his wicked smile growing by the minuet.

 "Xanatos."  Qui-Gon said, his hand darting to the hilt of his saber.

 "Xanatos?"  Mace questioned. He hadn't seen or heard about Xanatos  in years.

 "Looking for your Padawan?"  he asked innocently.

 "What have you done to him!?"  Qui-Gon just about yelled.

 "Done with him? Well Nothing."  His wicked smile grew wider,  "Yet." 

 "If you touch him, I swear Xanatos—"  Qui-Gon started

 "--Oh, please! Don't flatter yourself with saying you'll kill me, Old man, because Its not worth wasting your breath." Xanatos said laughing evilly,  "Plus, it s not like you care, from what I can tell. "

 "Don't you dare touch one hair on that boys head."  Mace chimed in. He had be oddly quiet through all of this, and thought it time to jump in.

 "I know!"  Xanatos said brightly, but wickedly,  "Let s make this a game! I'll give you 24 hours to find him, and then I'll give him 24 more hours to decide."  

 "Decide what!?"  Qui-Gon barked.

Xanatos chuckled,  "So naive you are, Master Mine. You'll find out soon enough if you don't already know." 

 "Where will we find him?"  Mace asked.

 "Oh, come now Master Windu, all the fun is in the hunt!! And plus, that's cheating! Now we wouldn't want to do that!"  He said sarcastically,  "Now, get going Master Mine, you only have a day to find him."  And with that, Xanatos replaced his hood and disappeared as quickly as he came.

 "Game?"  Mace questioned,  "What kind of sick game is he talking about?" 

 "Him and his games." Qui-Gon sighed.  "We have to find Obi-Wan. He's in even more danger now that Xanatos is in on this." 

 "I understand that. But, I don't understand the game.  Mace said irritably.

 "Xanatos is giving me 24 hours to find Obi-Wan.  He sighed again,  Then 24 hours to convince him to come with me. 

 "He's going to make Obi-Wan choose sides? 

 "Yes. And by the looks Xanatos has the upper hand. 

 "Well, then, lets get cracking!  Mace said, pulling at the sleeve of Qui-Gon s shirt, but he stayed firmly in place.

 "It s not that simple, Mace. There's a trick, an Easter Egg if you will....."  Qui-Gon trailed off into thought.  "There's always a back door with Xanatos. The trick is to find it...." 

 "Do you have any idea what it could be?" 

 "No. Not one clue" 

~*~

Obi-Wan had a delightful day. He practiced, swam, had a wonderful lunch, explored the grounds and even talked to Torrance.

 "I'm sorry about this morning Master Kenobi."  She said, looking down at the ground. He winced at the title.

 "Please don't call me  Master Kenobi . Obi-wan will do fine."  He told her.

 "Yes, I understand, but Master Xanatos has told me to call you that, and I can not disobey him."  She said, her eyes still on the floor.

 "Why? What does he do I you disobey?"  He asked, lifting her head. She opened her mouth to reply, but Xanatos  impeccable timing stopped it.

 "Obi-Wan! How was your day, my boy?"  He asked cheerfully.

 "Fine thank you."  He turned back to Torrance.

 "Torrance, my dear, how nice of you to keep Obi-Wan company."  Xanatos smiled at her, making her eyes drop again, but her head held upright.

 "It was my pleasure..."  She replied weakly

 "Um, indeed. Go now, Torrance, Obi-Wan and I need to talk."  She nodded and hurriedly left.  "Now that she's gone..." 

 "She didn't have to leave."  Obi-Wan protested.

 "Yes she did. I need to talk to you, and we don't need prowling ears...."  Xanatos trailed off, his eye s darkening more than they already were, then glowing.  "Shall we?"  He said pointing to the lounge chairs.

Obi-Wan nodded and sat, anxious to hear what Xanatos had to say.

 "I have a story to tell you Obi-Wan."  Xanatos said, his smooth voice growing serious.

 "A story?"  he repeated.

 "Yes, a story."  Xanatos  dark eyes, glazed over slightly and he looked off past Obi-Wan, focusing on something unseen to the boy.

 "This is a story about a boy. This was no ordinary boy. He had powers. Jedi powers.  He lived on the planet Telos, with a loving mother, and a very rich and powerful father. One day, the Jedi came to Telos, to help with a treaty. The JedI'master, Qui-Gon Jinn, became close with the young boy, and soon discovered his powers. 

Upon talking with his Father, he asked if he could take the boy to be trained. The Father, decided that fulfilling the boys destiny of being a Jedi was best, and let Qui-Gon take him back to Coruscant. Qui-Gon and the boy became even closer, and soon Qui-Gon took the boy as his Padawan. 

 Over the years, the boy flourished, and the Master and Padawan became even more close. But the boy missed his Mother and Father. 

 Many years later, as a final test, the boy and Qui-Gon were sent back to Telos on a mission. Over the years his mother had died and his Father became even more rich and powerful, and was now Telos  Senator. 

 Once arriving, the Father took the boy aside, and pleaded his forgiveness for ever letting the Jedi take him. The boy was his only son, and he had realized that he had given up his only heir. The Father offered the boy everything. Money. Wealth. A wife if he chose so. A steady home. 

 But, Qui-Gon had heard of the offering, and tried to counteract, telling the boy that is was a lie, and that the boys Father was trying to temp him with greed. That the only reason the Father wanted him back was so he could use the boys powers to do evil. That the wealth he had gained was by lying and stealing. 

 The boy was furious at Qui-Gon s attempts to make his Father sound evil. He called a meeting, to which both Qui-Gon and his Father would attend, so he could announce his decision. Before the boy could explain, his Father struck at Qui-Gon, yelling that he had turned his son against him. The boy watched as Qui-Gon struck his Father down, and killed him. 

 The boy held his dying Father, and the last thing the boy s father said was  Make me proud. Do not let me die in vein . and with that, the boys Father died. The boy, distraught and mentally weak from this, took his lightsaber, and cut his Father s wedding band off his finger. The lightsabers heat made the silver ring glow red, and he pressed it to his right cheek, so his Father would live on. 

 The boy then stood and turned to Qui-Gon. He renounced his Jedi training and cursed the day Qui-Gon had come to Telos those many years ago. The boy then struck at his former Master with all his might, but was to weak to fight, and fled. 

 "'The boy took over his Fathers domain, and soon became very rich and powerful himself. "

Xanatos came back to reality and made eye contact with Obi-Wan  "That boy Obi-Wan, was me." 

Obi-Wan gawked at his story.  "It's true? all of it?" 

 "All of it is true. They had lied to me Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon took me from my family, the lied to me, and tried to take away everything that was rightfully mine. He also killed my father."  He told him.

 "I don't know what to say..."  Obi-Wan said, breaking eye contact. Xanatos' 

 eyes were so dark and strong, and they held a penetrating stare.

 "Don't say anything. I just want your help"  Xanatos said.

 "My help?" 

 "Yes. You see, we are very much alike. He took us both from our homes and families, had both denied us of the love and compassion that every child deserves. He hates us both. And I want revenge."  Xanatos explained.

 "Revenge?" 

 "Yes, my boy, revenge. We deserve it. HE deserves it. And we could do it. The both of us. Together."  he paused and he forced contact with Obi-Wan's eyes,  "Don't you want it? To take revenge on all the damage he has done?" 

 "I don't think I could. He's never done anything—"  

 "Don't you remember you first birthday with him?"  Xanatos cut him off,  "He gave you a river rock. A piece of stone, from a river, and that was it. No  "Happy Birthday"  no nothing. Just. A. Rock."  he said.

The memory drifted to Obi-Wan's mind, making him cringe. Qui-Gon had given him a rock for his birthday.

 "He gave you a rock, and for his birthday, what did you give him?"  He asked, a small smile crossing his lips. He could see the boy fighting this over in his mind, and so far, He was doing a good job at making the boy see it his way. If he could just play his cards right a little longer.....

 "I got him a piece of Alderaanian crystal, that has special healing powers in it."  Obi-Wan responded.

 "And what did he say?"  Xanatos asked

 "Nothing. No thank you. No nothing"  Obi-Wan spat. His anger had flared and he knew Xanatos was right.

 "Do you not see it now? He deserves it. He's brought it upon himself"  Xanatos prompted.

 "I'll do it"  Obi-Wan said through gritted teeth. Qui-Gon did deserve it.

 "Good....I knew you d see it my way son. Tomorrow, we start, and tomorrow it all changes."  Xanatos said with a small chuckle.

 "No. Let s start now. " Obi-Wan said. His eyes flared a deep green. He needed to fight, let his anger out. He needed something to let his anger flare upon.

 "Good...I like your spirit"  Xanatos said smiling,  "Get your saber, and meet me back here in the quad" 

With that, Obi-Wan sprinted up to his room to get his saber. 

~*~*~*

Now, I haven't read all the JA books, so If I got something wrong about Xanatos, please tell me. I don't want to screw the character up or anything. Just tell me what I did wrong, and I'll change it. I hope you guys liked it, please R/R and thanks so much!!~ewankenobi2002


	7. Author's Note: I'M BACK!

Hi Everyone!

I'M BACK!!!! Yeah, I know, my league of absences was long....sigh but I'm back now and I've got my creative juices flowing around inside me! yeah! So, I just came to apologize about how long it's taken me to update this story. I am really sorry, guys. So, I plan to update very, very soon. All those out there in fanfiction land who know me, know how horrendously busy I've been. I'm going to up date _Xani's Apprentice_ as soon as I re-vamp the next chapter. I re-read it and my jaw dropped at how horrid it was. smiles my writing style has changed a bit, so I wasn't happy at all. So, more to come and no more long ole breaks away from you guys.

Heheh, I'm glad to be back!!

Love

Ewankenobi2002!!!


	8. Moonlight Interlude

Hi everyone! I'm back finally and ready to resume writing. I'm sorry I left everyone in such a lurch there, but I've been really busy. Yeah, yeah, I know, everyone says that. So, on-ward ho! Just as a reminder, I own none of the characters; all belong to the Good SW kings GL and Xanatos is the pet of Jude Watson (lucky bum). I'm just taking them out for some fun. Every growing Jedi needs sunshine and exercise, right? Have a good read guys and gals!

Ewankenobi2002

Obi-Wan bounded up the stairs two at a time. He didn't stop at the large oak doors, but when he came close they swung open via the force. He ran to his bed side table where his saber was supposed to be.

"Where the bloody hell is it!" he yelled.

"Your going to help him aren't you?" Torrance asked, stepping out of the shadows. Obi-Wan turned to her, and noticed that his saber lay in her hands.

"Yes, I am. Give me my saber" He told her.

"But you can't! You mustn't!" She cried, "There's more to what he told you! You can't help him, Obi-Wan!"

"NO! I will help him!!" he yelled back, "You don't understand! Know ones does!! But Xanatos does! He's been through it all and he knows what it's like! Qui-Gon deserves it, and I deserve it! I deserve this chance!"

"No, _you_ don't understand!! He's only manipulating your memories! It's not true! You can't Obi-Wan, you just can't! Xanatos Isn't giving you the whole story! He's only using you for your powers—"

"ENOUGH!" Obi-Wan bellowed, "I will not listen to this! NO! YOUR LYING!! Xanatos is telling the truth, and I WILL help him!! Now give me my lightsaber!" he yelled.

Torrance stared at him, eyes sad, and tears silently spilling onto her flushed cheeks. She looked down at the saber and gently fingered the hilt. She handed Obi-Wan his lightsaber, and sighed.

"You can not stop me, Torrance" He told her, and with that exited his room.

The tears came harder. She tried. She tried to tell him. She wiped her eyes. She couldn't give up hope. There had to be another way to help Obi-Wan. She knew there was. She would just have to find it.

Obi-Wan shot down the stairs and into the quad, where he found Xanatos already waiting.

"I was afraid you had gotten lost." Xanatos told him.

"No. Torrance, she stopped me and- " he started.

"Torrance? Did she say anything?" Xanatos asked cutting him off.

"Well, she tried to lie and tell me you were lying." Obi-Wan told him, truthfully, "But I don't believe her. You'd never lie to me. Would you?" His eyes glowed a deep green as he stared at the man before him, hoping for the answer he wanted.

"Of course no, son" Xanatos replied, but he was glaring at the door's that led back inside. He finally brought his focus back to Obi-Wan. "Now, to do this, you and I need to form a connection, if you'll permit me."

"Yes. Of course"

Xanatos and Obi-Wan sat down, closing their eyes and going into a deep meditative state. Xanatos grasped Obi-Wan's hands, holding them tightly as he worked to build a connection through the Force.

Obi-Wan flinched. The connection the Xanatos was forming hurt. It stung his mind and he could see in the backs of his eyes the bond growing. It was a bright red tether looking thing, that pulsed ever second that Xanatos held his hands.

This was nothing like the bond Obi-Wan had formed with Qui-Gon. Nothing at all like it. He guessed this was what a real bond was supposed to be like.

Finally, Xanatos let out a sigh, and his grip on Obi-Wan's hands eased and feel at his sides. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and noticed that his palms and his forehead were drenched in sweat.

"It's complete" Xanatos said. "Let's test it real quick"

Obi-Wan nodded.

Can you hear me, son?came Xanatos voice in his head.

Loud and clear, Xanatoshe responded.

Good

"Go get some rest now. Your most likely tired now " Xanatos said, standing.

"Yes, I am" Obi-Wan just noticed how much of his energy it took to make the bond. He smiled at Xanatos and headed upstairs to sleep.

Torrance silently slipped from her bed, being careful of the creaky wooden floor. She slipped on her robe and looked at her clock. Almost time.

She just had to stop Obi-Wan. He didn't know or even begin to understand what he was getting himself into. But she did. She knew. Because it had happened to her too.

And she wouldn't let it happen to him. Not if she had the power to stop it, and she did. She had formed a plan. She would sneak into Obi-Wan's room at midnight, when he was surly asleep, and steal his lightsaber. If he couldn't find his lightsaber, he couldn't fight, and couldn't help Xanatos.

She looked again at her clock. It was time.

"Going somewhere, my dear Torrance?"

Torrance jumped and spun around to see Xanatos step out of the shadows.

"I-a-I mean I was-" she stuttered.

The light from the moon that shown through her only window streamed across his scowling face, making him look ominous and sending a chill up her back.

His eyes scrunched together and his frown deepened, "Going for a nighttime stroll? A bedtime snack perhaps?" In one elegant stride, Xanatos was in front of her, backing her into a wall.

"My dear sweet Torrance....." He whispered harshly, "I don't appreciate you telling Obi-Wan all those lies."

"Their true, and you know it Xanatos " She hissed, "You're the one lying to him."

His eyes narrowed some more "Whether I lie to him or not isn't any of your business, Torrance. And you better stay out of it." He hissed back

"I won't let you do this to him! Not like you did to me, I will save him!" she whispered, a determined tone ringing in her voice.

A pale hand shot out and grasp her neck, making her gasp suddenly for air. "You will do no such thing. I have that boy wrapped so tightly around my finger, I could break him with one word. And I can break you, Torrance." His grip tightened, raising her inches off the floor.

She grasped at his hands, trying to free them of her neck, but the grip held fast, "You say one thing, one damn thing, Torrance, I swear, I'll kill you. On the spot. So do not try to stop him. Or my plans. Do you understand?" he hissed in her ear.

"You....won't....kill me...." She gasped.

"Oh really?" He tightened his grip just so, making her squeak and gasp again, "I could do it now, if you care to test my sincerity on the matter?"

"You....need....me" she gasped again. She could feel her lungs constricting and her vision was blurring.

"I need you? Your wrong Torrance, I don't need you, _you_ need me." He dropped his hand and she slumped to the ground, gasping for air.

Her hands darted to the red ring around her neck where Xanatos hands had been, and tried to catch her breath. He kneeled down next to her, moving her bangs from her face.

"Do one more thing, Torrance, and I'll kill you. If you disobey me in any way, shape, or form, I'll kill you. If you try to sabotage my plans again, I'll kill you. Do you understand Torrance?" He asked her softly.

She just took a deep breath, and looked up at him, shaking her head slightly.

"That's my girl." He whispered. "Now go back to bed, and remember, one word, move, or any act of rebellion, your dead." He smiled, kissed her forehead and exited the room in one swift move.

She gasped again, this time trying to gain her bearings. He wouldn't kill her. He couldn't. He needed her. In one way more than others.

Well, there is my next update. I made it a little longer than normal as a Xmas treat for you people. I just need to go and rewrite the next part and that should be up very soon. I hope you enjoyed it. I have some plans for Xanatos and for Torrance, I think. cackles evilly Yes, I'm very sure I do. Read and review please? I thrive on that one little note. I makes me happy. Constructive criticism please, I've you're planning on giving some and I wouldn't mind it either. If you flame, I just won't listen. It's rude, you know. Also, I'm not really sure how you form Bonds like I mentioned, so I just used my imagination. If I'm wrong, and some out there knows how, leave me a review and let me know so I can change it. Thankies all.

A happy holidays to everyone out there in Fanfiction land!

Ewankenobi2002


End file.
